Time Changes Many Things
by AUS Wild Thing
Summary: Ten years have passed since Son Gohan attended Orange Star High. As a student, he was bullied and mocked. Now as a successful doctor and confident adult, he attends the 10 year High school reunion with his former students and shows how much has changed since then... That includes Videl Satan. OOC Gohan, confident and suave.


**My second story for my return to fanfiction.**

**I started writing this over a year ago and abandoned it. I recently found it among my files with over 10,000 words already written so I decided to spruce it up and finish it.**

* * *

The tall doctor sighed contentedly. Friday was always a good day, especially when he was free from working this coming weekend, which meant long awaited time off was at his finger tips. It had been ten years of peace for the world, the threat of Majin Buu had been put to rest at the hands of the Z-Fighters. It was the longest stretch of peace that the now qualified doctor, Son Gohan had experienced. It was certainly a nice change of pace, no intergalactic tyrant, no androids and no menace transcending time itself.

Gohan leaned back in his desk chair, giving his files a once over, he nodded his head in approval. Another day in the books and a successful one at that. Since graduating university for his doctorate, the boy had kick started his own private pharmaceutical medical practice from the ground up, all the while he was balancing studying for his MD and PHD to better his abilities in his field. All in all, the hard work and tireless efforts had paid dividends. At twenty eight years of age, the man was now pulling a healthy income, enough to support himself and his family and was making waves in the world of medicine while he was at it. The Saiyan was regarded as the greatest prodigy in medicine, his efforts were well documented and even at such a young age he had garnered worldwide attention.

The only thing he lacked however, was a companion. Growing up in the mountain ranges isolated him from ever having direct contact with people his own age. As far as friends went, Gohan only had a handful, and they were all long time family friends, a majority of them twice his age. This loneliness wasn't achieved through lack of trying to make friends however. Ten years prior the man was forcefully enrolled in Orange Star High in what would be his senior year, courtesy of his mother Chichi. Initially Gohan rejected the idea, citing that he was already issuing for a spot in any university of his choosing. However he finally relented, figuring it would be an opportunity to finally make some friends of his own and get up to speed with city life in preparation for after school studies.

The final verdict on high school for Son Gohan was a disaster however.

Gohan spent the better half of his solo year at the school subjected to constant bullying and isolation from his classmates. He was an easy target due to his inability to socialise and his extreme intelligence. In reality these bullies never managed to get to Gohan however, he simply brushed away their rude remarks without so much as a thought. It became a problem when he realised he was essentially exempt from ever making a friend, and that was what hurt the most. And that was all thanks to one person, fellow classmate and local super star, Videl Satan.

Videl was without a shadow of a doubt the single most popular person at Orange Star High, and as such her influence was monumental. It came as an unfortunate surprise to Gohan when Videl made it her mission to dig up as much dirt as she could on the new kid. Due to his Saiyan heritage Gohan had been forced to grow on the battlefield, fighting beings capable to destroying whole planets. This meant he was forced to keep his life hidden from the world. However this came at a price. Videl quickly labelled the boy a liar and constantly pestered him to forfeit the parts of himself he chose to hide away. Gohan never wavered, even denying the fact that he was fighting Satan city crime under the alias of "The Great Saiyaman" after Videl deduced that he was in fact the caped vigilante.

Things only got worse from then on, whilst Gohan struggled to maintain his lifestyle with Videl hounding him for answers, rumours began circulating that the resident nerd, Son Gohan and martial arts extraordinaire, Videl Satan were becoming fast friends. Some even speculated their relationship was more than just that. The idea had the young Saiyans mind spinning, unable to fathom the thought of such a situation. It was true, Gohan admired Videl, respecting her fighting ability, fiery attitude and her courage. In fact, the boy admitted to himself, that Videl was in fact his first crush. And because of that he silently wished the rumours were true… How wrong.

After catching wind of these whispers from her best friend Erasa, Videl flipped. She quickly sought out Gohan and proceeded to ruin what social ranking he had.

"_Listen here buddy. I don't know what sick thoughts you've got spreading rumours about me liking you. But you better forget it, because I don't like liars like you. Especially scrawny weak liars. It's pathetic!" The short girl glared up at the boy. "You try anything with me again and I'll deck you"_

_Gohan watched the girl storm off, standing perfectly still, distraught by the whole ordeal. He certainly wasn't expecting an outburst like that. _

_It didn't take long for laughs to ring through the hallway. All of them directed at Gohan, whose eyes grew wide at the male students making mock kissing noises at the boy and the girls sending him disapproving stares. _

Word spread like wildfire around the school and it wasn't long before everyone had heard the news. One student had even taken a video with his phone and distributed the clip to nearly every student on campus. Gohan's social life as he knew it was officially over. Not even the smartest and biggest nerds were willing to hang out with the boy, lest they be criticised for being seen with him. As a result, Gohan was forced to traverse and endure a world he hardly understood all alone.

The demi-saiyan persevered through this time, studied diligently and passed his classes with perfect scores and high distinctions, whilst also taking pause for a week to help deal with the threat of Majin Buu. He made a clean sweep of all academic awards both regional and national. Gohan however would have been willing to sacrifice all that just for one day where he was able to fit in. But it was extremely apparent, thanks to his heritage and the life he had lived, that was no longer possible.

Needless to say, ten years later after graduating, Gohan never looked back. He started his degree at West City University and left whatever life he had at Satan City behind, including losing contact with everyone of his former classmates. Not that they would have kicked up a fuss about that anyway. From that day Gohan vowed to never be the same person he was or to hide who he was. Whereas in high school he was shy, timid, socially awkward and a complete pushover. He was now confident and proud. He had speculated for some time that this change in attitude and maturity stemmed from the events of when Elder Kai unlocked the hidden potential and power that the boy had in order to combat Majin Buu. The change did tie in with the time line. Since that day he was no longer afraid, he saw himself as a man rather than a boy.

The man looked out the window in his office and smiled, he had certainly made something of himself. Despite all his hardships, things had worked out. The tall doctor checked his watch which read 5:30 PM. Time to head home. Before doing so, Gohan made sure to check both his personal and business emails for any work which needed to be communicated to the team for tomorrow during his absence.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, except for a lone email in his personal inbox. Gohan's eyes furrowed as he read the email address from where it originated. He instantly recognised it as the administration email from Orange Star High School. After opening the email, Gohan's eyebrows now raised at it's contents.

'_Dear Mr. Son Gohan._

_On behalf of the Orange Star High-School faculty we wish to extend you an invitation to attend the 10 year anniversary for the class of Age 774._

_The event will take place at the Orange Star High-School gymnasium on the 1__st__ of December, commencing at 5:00 PM. Dinner will be provided as well as live music and after dinner drinks. You are also entitled to a plus one to attend with you._

_If you wish to attend please return this email with confirmation of your details. For all other enquiries and information please see the even details listed below.'_

Gohan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes deep in thought. December the first was exactly one month from the day. He glanced over his screen once more and sighed, he didn't suppose anyone would notice his absence anyway, it's not like anyone would remember him. Then again, he pondered. It couldn't hurt to at least make some sort of appearance, even if it was for a few minutes, he wasn't obligated to stay after all. Besides, despite all his difficulties, Gohan did wish to catch up with the teachers who were always supportive of his ambitions. And a single student who treated him kindly. Erasa, Videl Satan's best friend and social queen of the high school. The girl was always friendly to Gohan despite his issues. Despite not exactly being friends, Gohan did wish to see what she had become over this time.

After typing out his reply to the email and clicking send, Son Gohan rose from his seat and proceeded to fly home.

* * *

\- December 1st -

After spending the day with his family, mainly sparring with his dad and younger brother in the mountain ranges where is childhood home was located, Gohan sped back to his apartment in West City where he prepared for what he assumed would be an interesting evening. Both his parents and even Goten for that matter were quite surprised when Gohan announced he would be attending the anniversary. They were all well aware of how Gohan coped with the stresses of high-school and did not expect him to ever set foot there again.

After changing out of his fighting gi, the man inspected himself in the mirror. In keeping with the "smart casual" dress code highlighted in the event details he opted for a dark blue suit jacket which hugged his figure nicely, showing off his broad shoulders, with khaki chinos which were also form fitting. Beneath the jacket he wore a simple black and white striped button up shirt tucked neatly into his waist line and some dark brown dress shoes. It was a far cry from his choice of attire all those years ago, which were several sizes too big and designed to hide his physique. He put his reading glasses into the pocket of his jacket and set off.

Instead of flying alone Gohan travelled to his destination through the power of flight on his trusty nimbus cloud. This allowed him to not risk ruining the clothes he was wearing. It only took a few minutes thanks to the speed of nimbus to reach his destination. Instead of landing directly at the school gates, Gohan leaped off the cloud into a nearby alley way and walked the completed the remainder of his journey on foot.

He looked over the front gates of the school and nearly shuddered at the sight. Even after ten years things looked exactly the same. He was confident he would still be able to navigate the campus blindfolded and without the assistance of Ki sensing without any trouble. There were a few couples and small groups gathered around the main gate, some individuals were exchanging in pleasantries after being reunited after ten years apart, whilst others simply made a beeline for the school gymnasium.

"Son Gohan!" Came the call of an old and croaky voice beside the tall Saiyan. Said boy glanced over and met a pair of familiar eyes.

"Mr. Wattson" Gohan replied with a smile at his former physics teacher. "How have you been?" The boy shook his elders hand, physics was always one of Gohan's favourite subjects and Mr. Wattson always made it an enjoyable experience.

"Same old. Continuing to educate the next generation" The man shrugged. "But how has my favourite student been? I've been seeing a few articles about your work recently."

"Yeah, it's been chaotic" Gohan admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Everything has happened so fast I struggle to keep up."

"I can imagine" the teacher chuckled. "Well I'm glad to see how successful you have become. Also you seem to be in good health" The man gave his former pupil a once over and was surprised to see how much he had grown. Not only in stature but in muscle mass, being oblivious to the fact that he had already had said muscle mass ten years ago. "In any case you should probably meet up with the rest of the lot. I trust you remember the way."

"Of course. It was nice seeing you again sir. Hopefully we can catch up later." Gohan grinned as he made haste to the gymnasium.

As he wandered through the school courtyard Gohan pulled out his phone and checked a few work related messages. Despite having time to himself, work always followed. Whilst he was engrossed in the words on the screen he operated on auto pilot mode, relying on his ki sensing to manoeuvre around obstacles without the need to look. Thanks to his mastery of this ability, he was able to do so as if it was second nature. While in this state however he shut himself off to those around him, meaning he missed a series of comments from nearby groups as he passed by.

"Who is that? I don't remember him" Said a female from across the grounds.

"No idea." Was the response she got from her fellow female friend. "But he's drop dead gorgeous. I wish he attended Orange Star High when we were here"

Similar conversations were being had around the place, some complimenting the physical attributes of the mysterious figure, whilst others took in his well dressed form. But the one thing they all had in common was: Who was he?

As soon as he found himself stood at the gym doors, Gohan tore his eyes from his phone and pocketed the hand held device, straightened his jacket and walked in.

There was a buzz about the place. Classic hits from the year of their graduation played from the speakers, lighting was low and theatrical. There were tables arranged around the large room with beverage desks pushed up against the walls. Gohan took in the sights, they seemed to have done some renovations to the gym since the man had set foot here. But for the most part everything remained the same. As Gohan wandered about he scanned the crowds. He could almost identify all his former peers in the room. They were scattered about, mingling with one another, reminiscing about old times or catching up with the events of the past decade.

After getting himself a glass of punch, Gohan searched the area for someone he could approach to break the ice. It didn't take long before he had a target.

"Erasa!" Gohan called as he approached the blonde haired woman.

"Hm? Oh it's…" Erasa started before pausing as she stared at the stranger in front of her. She took in the form, the rugged physique, jet black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. The man looked familiar but she couldn't find a name for the face… That handsome face. She would have remembered such a perfect face without a doubt.

"Sorry, I've got nothing." She admitted, chuckling.

Gohan, though slightly disappointed chuckled in return. Though he couldn't fault her for not recognising him, he wasn't the same person she once knew. Neither was Erasa for that matter. It seemed the blonde woman had decided to grow her hair longer over the years, it now reached her shoulders. She had still retained her same height but had put on a few more kilos of weight, seeming to have filled out into her body a bit more. She was wearing a red dress that stuck to her figure and a pair of black high heels.

"It's Gohan" the doctor replied with a grin.

The response he got was one in pure shock. "Gohan?" she asked back before taking hold of his cheeks and inspecting his face closely. Gohan laughed lightly as she turned his head left and right. "Oh my Kami… It is you. If it wasn't for those black eyes and haircut I would never have realised." She concluded before pulling the man into a warm embrace. She was further stunned by his biceps wrapping around her and the back muscles she felt when trying to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "You look great!" She chirped after retreating from the hug.

She took a moment to hungrily take in the outline of his chest which was clinging to his under shirt. There was the distinct pattern of what looked to be an eight pack and well defined pectoral muscles. She could hardly muster up enough will power to tear her eyes away.

"Thanks. So do you." Was the reply she got. "So what have you been up to?"

Erasa just cracked a smile. "Well I kick started an online fashion company two years ago, and business has been booming."

"That's great! Congratulations." Gohan declared with a toothy grin.

"Thanks" Erasa blushed lightly. "So how have you been? What's Mr. Perfect test scores been up to?"

"Well I-" Gohan started his explanation before being cut off.

"Here you go babe" Came a tall man out of the shadows, handing Erasa a drink whilst shooting Gohan a dirty look. "Can I help you?"

"Sharpner play nice" Erasa warned, giving the boy a jab in the arm.

"Sharpner?" Gohan repeated before taking in the sight before him. The boy from high school known as Sharpner was your typical jock. Good looking, not all that smart and athletically gifted, he was a prime antagonist in Gohan's abuse. These days however the man had ditched whatever look his teenage self upheld. Now his hair was cut much shorter than usual and instead of it being the golden blonde, it appeared brown. It was often speculated the boy bleached his hair, now it appeared as confirmation. He had also clearly made an attempt to clean himself up a bit, forgoing his usual tank top and jeans for a brown sweater over a white collared shirt with brown pants and red shoes.

"Do I know you?" The man asked cautiously, wondering who this stranger was.

"Sharpner this is Gohan." Erasa clarified earning a shocked look from Sharpner.

"Gohan… As in Nerd-Boy Gohan?" He asked.

"I never liked that nickname" Gohan informed while cringing at the old taunt. "But yeah, that's me."

"But dude… You're…" He trailed off.

"Jacked? Hot stuff?" Erasa filled in the blanks while winking at Gohan who merely laughed with a small blush.

"Hey!" Sharpner shot back with venom.

"Oh Sharpie, I'm only teasing." Erasa claimed while pecking the boy on the cheek.

It didn't take long for the Son boy to fill in the blanks. He noticed the rings on both their ring fingers and smiled. "So you two got married?"

"Yeah!" Erasa chirped. "It will be two years next month."

"Any children?"

"A baby boy, his name is Marker and he's six months." She smiled.

"That's great! Congratulations you two." Gohan said sincerely. Although he wasn't overly fond of Sharpner, he was happy the two of them managed to find happiness together. Just at that moment Gohan felt the vibration in his pocket of his phone. He checked the caller ID to find it was one of his assistance calling. At this time of day it would certainly be important business. "Sorry guys. I've got to take this. I'll catch you at the dinner table?" He suggested which received a nod from Erasa.

"Take your time, we're not going far"

As the boy wandered off, talking animatedly into his phone all Sharpner could do was stare. "I can't believe it. That's Gohan" he said in barely above a whisper.

"Guess he wasn't the nerd you thought he was after all" Erasa quipped, hands on thighs watching him sternly. Sharpner winced at the power pose, this was the calm before the storm when it came to Erasa. "You really should apologise to him."

"What for?" Sharpner shot back.

"For bullying him, for all those nerd comments. Look Sharpner, you know I dated you because I thought you were different to the other jocks. I know you teased Gohan just as much as they did, but I'm smart enough to see you didn't mean what you said. So please for me."

Sharpner sighed at his wife and cracked a half smile. She was right. Despite him taunting Gohan for that year, he never truly wanted to make life hard on the Son boy. He only intended to keep up appearances, which he quickly found was not the way he wished to live. Since then he had cut ties with his old friends whom he believed would never change. This was his opportunity to make amends. "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

Several minutes went by before Gohan was able to hang up his phone and return to the party. He almost instantly found himself engrossed in a conversation with another former teacher, oblivious to a certain ex-classmate making her entrance.

"Videl!" Erasa called, rushing over to her best the past ten years the two had remained close. Though they rarely saw each other as often as they wanted on account of Videl being busy with her police investigations.

"Hey Erasa how's things?" She questioned hugging her friend with a grin.

"Girl, you wouldn't believe the dirt I've picked up tonight." Erasa gleefully began listing off details she had gathered. Mainly who was dating who from old classes, who was a no show and which students had made major changes.

While Erasa went into full gossip queen mode, Videl scanned the sea of students. She could make out some familiar faces. Her eyes wandered across the room before landing on a tall man speaking with one of her old teachers. She stared at the man with wide eyes. It was as if she couldn't look away, his chiselled jaw, the unruly hair, that toothy smile and that physique.

"Erasa" Videl interrupted before pointing to the figure. "Who is that?"

Erasa followed her friends line of sight and grinned with a sly smirk. "You don't recognise him? He went to school with us Vi" Erasa played dumb. This was just too good, the way she was staring at Gohan, she had never seen Videl Satan look that way at any man before.

"He did?" Videl racked her brain for a name for that handsome face.

"He did. Why don't I bring him over so you can have a better look?" Erasa suggested with a smug smile when Videl was unknowingly nodding her head in agreement before shaking the thoughts away.

"Uh sure, why not" was her reply as she attempted to play it cool, though in reality her heart was racing.

Erasa smirked at her friend. Ever since the blonde could remember she was playing matchmaker for her crime fighting partner, with varying degrees of success. Through high school Erasa would consistently remind Videl that all the boys were simply hers for the taking on account of her popularity and super stardom. Videl however denied any possibility, maintaining that she had no interest in dating boys. Fast forward to age twenty four and Videl finally decided it was time for her to get herself out there and enjoy life a little, much to the delight of Erasa who introduced her to a plethora of suitable candidates for her to date. All of them ended up a bust however. Despite her fame, Videl hardly ever progressed past the first date, labelling her dates as nothing but glory hogging assholes. It would seem most men in Satan City were using Videl as a means to get in close with Hercule Satan himself or to treat her as property with which they could flaunt around to the public, claiming they were responsible to taking Videl Satan off the market.

Erasa knew however that this time in particular, the boy Videl was eyeing was anything but glory seeking or money hogging. She had seen this look on her best friend before when spotting a hunk from across a bar or dance floor, but never with so much intensity. It made the teenager inside Erasa giddy with excitement, the narrative was set. Two love birds, destined from the start, torn apart and reunited after ten long years. Erasa swooned at the idea. Casually she raised her hand and caught the attention of Gohan who smiled at her gave a brief parting with his old teacher before walking back over to Erasa and Sharpner.

Videl watched the figure walk towards their little group. He walked with such grace, holding himself high. It seemed cheesy, but she could almost feel the energy and power he was radiating. His eyes were so carefree, yet his face was mature and well defined. Her mind was so caught up she barely registered he was standing a mere meter away looking at her with a surprised expression.

"Videl?" Gohan breathed out. He knew it was likely he would run into her at some point during the evening. He just wasn't prepared for it to actually happen. He took in the sight of her and couldn't help but recall all the reasons he had a crush on her. She was as stunning as he remembered. Her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered, she had it tied up but it certainly seemed shorter. She donned a black dress which flared at the bottom sitting slightly above her knees with blue and purple flower patterns at the bottom. She was wearing small heeled shoes and the slightest hint of make-up. Gohan had to admit he liked that touch. While most women around the place were covered in several layers of product, Videl went basic with a few touches and red lipstick.

Videl instantly went silent. She still was uncertain if Erasa was pulling her leg or not. Most people in the city knew Videl based purely on reputation alone, so she couldn't say without a doubt this man had attended Orange Star High once upon a time.

"That's me. But I don't think I caught your name" Videl replied tactfully. To her surprise the man just laughed.

"So you don't recognise me either?" Gohan responded. He watched Videl's eyes widen at the response. "How about I give you one guess?"

Videl stared into the dark pools of eyes he had. She took in the unruly jet black hair and the pale skin… There was something about that hair that was familiar. Then it hit her, jet black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and a large toothy grin. It couldn't be.

"G-Gohan?" Videl forced out with a stutter.

"Well you're the first person besides the teachers to get it right" He laughed. Despite all the troubles the woman had caused him in the past, he did not attend this anniversary to reflect on what had been. He merely wished to enjoy himself.

Videl was completely in awe. She was staring face to face with the biggest nerd of her time. The boy with impeccable test results. The boy she had publicly called out for being a liar. She simply couldn't fathom the idea that such a boy had grown into what he was. Up close she could see his figure, how tall he truly was and the way his facial features had matured. Not only that, but the way he spoke, it was deep, calm and confident rather than his old high pitched waffling. He stood with more sense of pride, perfect posture and chin up. And to think Videl was eyeing this man from across the room moments before.

"You look fantastic. Truly dazzling." Gohan admitted boldly looking the girl up and down. He was right. She had grown into a stunning woman.

To her utter dismay, Videl couldn't contain a feint blush. She never expected to hear such words from Gohan of all people. "Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself" She said back trying to maintain some dignity.

"I'll take that as high praise" He chuckled. "Why don't we have a seat? I think they will start serving the food" he offered to which Erasa and Sharpner, who were playing the role of spectators through the entire seen agreed.

"So Gohan, I never got the details earlier. What is it you do now?" Erasa wondered as the foursome took a seat at the dining table in the corner. Videl listened intently, trying to gather as much information as she could. Old habits did not die fast.

"Well I started my own pharmaceutics company a couple years back in West City. I manage that whilst I complete my PHD in medicine" He explained.

"Wow. So you became a doctor? Not surprising given your test results. You probably could have been anything you wanted. What made you pursue medicine?" Erasa replied with a giddy laugh.

"Yeah I suppose" Gohan shrugged, she wasn't wrong. "I guess being a doctor allows me to help others in my own way. Plus the income helps me support my family. It can be tough to make a living way out in the mountains"

"That's so sweet" Erasa complimented. "Being a handsome doctor like yourself must make you popular. There wouldn't happen to be a Mrs. Son you're hiding would there?" She finished with a wink. Usually she wouldn't have made such a comment, but with Videl clearly listening intently she couldn't resist the opportunity. She was even more pleased to see Videl had leaned further in, awaiting a response.

"Honestly I haven't had much time to enter the dating scene" Gohan admitted. "Work keeps me busy. I've seen a few women over the years, but it never became anything serious. I'm not sure if I'll find someone who can cope with the crazy life I live." He chuckled. It wasn't him being a doctor that made it difficult, as much as it was the fact that he was half alien, one of the strongest beings in the universe and multiple time defender of the world.

Erasa could almost hear the breathe of relief Videl gave off. She could barely contain a knowing smile. "Well that's a shame. Videl here is the same, too busy to even hang out with her best friend" She mockingly huffed, trying to shift the attention to her crime fighting friend.

"Not surprising given her line of work" he shrugged, turning his eyes to Videl. "I read in the paper the other day about your recent drug bust. That must have been something"

"Nothing we couldn't handle. The hardest part was tracking down the suppliers, that alone took several months." Videl claimed nonchalantly trying to dismiss it as routine.

"I still remember the days you would cut class to fight crime. Like when you took on those big thugs from the Red Shark Gang. Their boss was a real piece of work" Gohan rambled.

Videl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She recalled the very fight he spoke of. It was a hostage situation which took place in an abandoned warehouse near the docks. She was certain that the incident was never publicly televised as the media had no access to the building. So how did Gohan know about the fight or the ring leader of the gang? Minus the aforementioned gang members and hostages, only Saiyaman made an appearance at the scene of the crime and was involved in the scuffle. She opened her mouth to question the boy, however she was cut off.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting. But I just wanted to introduce myself" Came a feminine voice from behind Gohan. The figure was short in stature, bright red hair and a mountain of make up gracing her features. "I'm Angela."

Angela placed a hand on Gohan's left bicep and experimentally squeezed it. She was pleased to feel the rock hard muscles resist her grasp. Erasa fake gagged at seeing the girl and Sharpner rolled his eyes. It seemed ten years had done little to change this one. Videl however saw red. Partly due to her hatred for her former student back in high school, but also due to the fact that she was now inserting herself into a conversation she was not invited to.

"Angela. It's Gohan" The boy informed, taking the time to remove her hand from his arm. Despite him being oblivious to female advances when he was younger, he now got the message. And if he was honest, he did not wish to further any kind of relationship with this woman of all people.

"Gohan?" She responded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Sorry. But the only Gohan I ever met was some scrawny boy."

"Well that's just it" Gohan rubbed his neck. "That 'boy' is me. See" He then pulled out his old student card which he found whilst sorting through his old belongings a couple of months prior. He decided to keep it as a memento and chose to place it in his wallet for this evening if he ever found the opportunity to present it.

Angela inspected the card thoroughly. She continuously glanced between the photo and Gohan. Her eyes widened. He looked unbelievably different. His hair was very similar, however his cheek and jaw bones were more prominent, his eyes hardened and even his neck seemed thicker. There was no denying that this was Son Gohan. The nerd Son Gohan, the very boy Angela had written off as the most geeky and socially inept person at Orange Star High.

"Wow. So you've really been working out huh Gohan?" Angela swooned. Placing a hand back on his arms and biting her bottom lip unconsciously as she surveyed his chest area.

"Something like that" Gohan replied once again pulling away from her advances. "Sorry, but we were kind of in the middle of something." he gestured to the table of people. The trio at the table were shocked to say the least. Gohan had practically brushed off Angela of all people, when she was throwing herself all over him. He did not stutter, blush or even react.

"Oh. Well why don't you and I take this somewhere more private then?" She suggested with a wink. She tugged on his upper arm to move him away, however she scrunched her face when he didn't budge.

"I'm not interested Angela" Gohan dead-panned.

"What?" Angela's eyed grew wide with shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Trying to seduce me into a private conversation. I wonder how long before you think the both of us will be in bed together" Was the stoic response she got. Erasa couldn't contain a loud gasp, whilst Sharpner nearly choked on his mouthful of water and Videl was watching the scene unfold with both curiosity and shock.

"Are… Are you calling me a slut?" Angela demanded.

"Not at all" Gohan shrugged. "If you're intentions weren't to seduce me then just say so." He then raised an eyebrow, beckoning for her to prove him wrong.

Angela proceeded to fumble over her words desperately attempting to salvage her dignity. "As if I would want a dork like you" She opted as her response before rushing to the nearest exit.

The table watched the heart broken woman made haste to her exit. Sharpner was the first to speak up on behalf of the trio. "Okay… So that just happened"

"Something wrong?" Gohan asked with interest.

"Oh nothing. Just that the Gohan I remember would never have said something like that… To woman no less" The former jock waved his hand dismissively. Gohan just cringed.

"Time changes many things" The Saiyan shrugged. "Besides it's not the first time someone like her has tried that stunt on me"

Erasa covered her mouth and a light blush covered Videl's cheeks. Sharpner meanwhile had his jaw hanging wide open. "You mean to tell me that you have babes trying to hook up with you often? And you see that as a bad thing!?" Sharpner yelped.

"Sharpner!" Erasa warned.

"Sorry babe" He amended. "It's just… Wow"

Gohan meanwhile seemed somewhat confused. Though he wasn't as oblivious to subject of women as he once was, he did not see a problem. "Personally I'm not one to sleep around for the fun of it. I believe it's more enjoyable when it's with someone you love, or at least have feelings for. Just my opinion" He shrugged, taking a sip from the water in front of him.

As Sharpner began to argue back he was interrupted. "That's a fair statement" Came Videl's voice. All eyes then landed on her in surprise. "What?" She defended "Coming from my background I have to be careful with that sort of thing. So I agree with what he says. There's a lot of risk with just random hookups"

"I'm glad someone gets it" Gohan chuckled.

"Maybe for a couple of prudes like you that sounds sensible. But where's the fun in that?" Sharpner drawled out, earning a pinch in the arm from his wife.

"Oh hush. Stop acting like you were some big time player. From what I remember you were still a stuttering virgin when we first started dating" Erasa winked. Gohan had to stifle a chuckle as Sharpner grew all shades of crimson from embarrassment.

"No comment" The man replied, taking another sip from his drink.

"Alright ladies and Gentleman!" Came resounded the sound from the speakers next to the stage. The voice was home to the current principal of Orange Star High. If Gohan's memory served him correctly he was the vice principal when he was still attending the school. "It's so nice to see you all here tonight. It's hard to believe it has been ten years since you last step foot here as young scholars. I have no doubt that you have all gone on to larger and greater things. Some of you to appear to be carving paths through the media for your achievements" The man then paused for a moment, looking over his prepared queue cards. "The class of Age 774 was filled with plenty of remarkable moments. And if I may, I would like to embarrass some of those who are in attendance today, for some of these feats of that year. First off was Videl Satan who won the junior division championship at the World Martial Arts Tournament, as well as her third consecutive nation wide tournament title" Suddenly a spotlight fell on Videl, illuminating her to the room. Being use to the attention, Videl just stood and bowed slightly to the man on the stage before returning to her seat. The crowd applauded and a few whistles echoed the room.

"Next we had Mr. Sharpner. Who placed first in the district boxing meet and third in the nationals, which was the first boxing title of any sort at our school. He would then follow up with a top ten performance in the state wrestling tournament" Again the spotlight sought out its victim, landing on the tall boy who embraced the moment, pumping his fist in the air, earning a series of hoots from the former jocks.

"Then, leading into the more academic side of things. The first and currently only student, anywhere in the country to manage perfect scores across all subjects. Son Gohan"

Gohan winced lightly as the bright light collided with his black irises. Standing from his seat, the Son boy addressed the crowd with a silent wave. This time around however there was utter silence in response. Their were a few gasps at the revelation that the handsome stranger in the crowd was the nerd they had all known. The silence held in the air before the principal lead the way with a sequence of claps, slowly others joined in, making the situation a little less awkward.

"Well that went well" Gohan grumbled as the principal continued on with his speech.

Sharpner nearly burst out with laughter. "That goes on record for the most stunned audience of all time"

"It is a little… Shocking" Erasa piped in. "I mean. Look at yourself Gohan. You're a total hunk. Forgive me for saying that you didn't give off that aura back in high-school"

Gohan rubbed his chin. "I suppose"

"What do you think Vi?" Erasa asked her friend. "Wouldn't you say Gohan here is some hot property?"

Videl's eyes widened, a blush graced her cheeks and she stammered a couple of times before clearing her throat. She almost growled at her friend for putting her in such a place. She took a glance at the boy in question and swiftly turned her head away as she noticed he was stone cold staring at her, awaiting her response.

"You do look different" She shrugged, directing her comment toward Gohan, trying to remain as cool as possible.

"Do you think that it's for the better?" Erasa fired back. Her tone was literally dripping with romantic suggestion.

"I…" She started, only to be saved by the food cart.

"Dinner has arrived" announced a man, pushing a serving cart toward the foursome at their table. He then proceeded to place a steak in front of each diner, coupled with a wholesome salad. As he was serving Gohan however, the boy pulled the waiter aside.

"Just for reference, were these cooked to order, or will there be leftovers?" He asked, his voice only heard by those at his table.

All involved gave a confused stare. "Uh, we prepared enough portions for those who were invited. So the meals for those who did not wish to attend will simply be disposed of"

Gohan nodded slowly. "So that's what? Thirty extra portions?"

The waiter weighed his hands. "Give or take"

A sly smirk appeared on the doctors face. He sent the waiter a wink. "Well we can't let all that go to waste can we? Could you please ensure that whatever hasn't been served is brought to this table" The server simply sent the boy an incredulous glance before wandering off to fulfil his request.

"What was that about? Why do you want all that food?" Erasa asked.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish tonight" Gohan stated, remaining as serious as he could.

"Isn't thirty portions a bit excessive though?" Videl responded, eyeing the boy critically.

Gohan internally smirked, though his exterior self chuckled. "I guess you never noticed my eating habits at school"

He wasn't wrong…

The trio of Videl, Sharpner and Erasa watched on in shock as the boy devoured his twelfth serving without even hinting at slowing down. The neighbouring tables also averted their attention from their meals to bare witness to the display. Some even pushed their own plates away, having now lost their appetites.

"This is really good stuff" Gohan stated after stacking another empty plate on the pile, whilst simultaneously placing a fresh cooked steak in its place with his other hand.

"Are you getting a bit full there man?" Sharpner asked.

For the first time, the man tore his eyes away from his meal, cocking his head to one side. "Ten more… Maybe eleven and I might start feeling it" He did his mental calculations before returning to his dinner.

True to his word, the man managed to put away the remaining dishes at a furious pace. Once complete, Gohan settled back in his seat with a content sigh. "That tops any catered venue I've attended in the past year" He laughed.

Meanwhile his table-mates just assumed the role of stunned spectators. "I felt like I just witnessed a mass homicide" Sharpner joked, though he seemed to be staring off into space. "How do you manage to pack in that much food?"

"High metabolism" Gohan shrugged. "It's a genetic thing, runs in the family"

"Surely you can't always eat like that though" Videl interjected.

Gohan looked to the woman with a wide grin. "You'd be surprised… As well as horribly sorry for my mother"

The conversation was then postponed as the principal took centre stage once more. "I trust everyone enjoyed their meals. Now that dinner is complete we will begin the festivities. For a little throwback we ask you find yourself a dance partner and make your way to the dance floor" Slowly the lights dimmed and began lighting up the centre of the gym where the mock dance floor was located. Slow songs from the school dance ten years ago began to play over the speakers and former students started to pair up.

"Ooooh. Let's dance!" Erasa suggested to her husband who simply held his hand out to her.

"After you" He laughed, leading his lover to a slow dance.

Thanks to their absence, Gohan and Videl now found themselves stuck at the table alone. "So Videl" Gohan began, snapping the woman from her trance as she watched over the couples. "I never really got a chance to talk to you earlier. How's life treating you?"

Initially Videl was hesitant to answer. Although it appeared on the outside at least that Gohan wasn't harbouring any grudges, she still couldn't shake their encounter from her mind. Neither could she escape the fact that she had admitted to herself moments ago that she found him attractive before recognising him. Still though, it would be rude of her to not at least be respectful.

"It's about as good as it can be in my position I suppose" She shrugged. "Work keeps me busy, but I enjoy it, so no complaints here"

"I see your name crop up in the media every so often. Seems like you still lead from the front lines"

"What can I say? I was never one to sit idle and wait things out. A part of me actually joined the force full time to work out what happened to Saiyaman" Videl looked to the boy, gauging his reaction as she had always suspected him for having a secret identity, she sighed. "But it's almost as if he vanished"

Gohan remained like a steel trap. Ever since his last day of high school, Gohan had hung up the cape and helmet, retiring from his role as the masked vigilante. He did make several brief appearances while he was studying at university, though it wasn't long before he called it quits for good. Eventually he came to realise that although the Great Saiyaman was an integral part of stopping crime in Satan City, he was still a cause for it too. Many would-be criminals instigated hostage situations to lure him in, attempting to capture the hero. Whilst these attempts were futile on account of Gohan's immense power, it still placed innocent citizens in harms way. As such Gohan had little difficulty in retiring his persona, leaving the city in the capable hands of Videl and the police department.

"I'm sure he had his reasons. He didn't seem to be in the safest line of work anyway" Gohan offered with a half grin. Videl just nodded slowly. It was simply surreal to her how much the boy she once knew had changed to the man in front of her. Whenever Videl questioned the boy about Saiyaman he would usually stutter a response and sweat profusely. Now he was calm and collected. "Do you still compete in martial arts?" He asked.

"I dabble" Videl brought her hand up, shaking it slightly. "I've entered a few tournaments here and there. But I can't fully commit to training without taking extended leave from work"

"Yeah. Being an adult sucks" Gohan stuck his tongue out. Videl had to stifle a small laugh with her hand. "But at least you haven't abandoned it entirely. That certainly wouldn't be a Videl Satan thing to do"

"My life was kind of built on martial arts. It's a difficult habit to break" Gohan chuckled. "How's things on your end?" She asked, intrigued. "I've never been to your medical centre. But I have a few colleagues who have, and they have nothing but high praise"

"It's a lot of long nights at the office. But it's all worth it when you can do your bit to help" Gohan responded. "But life is good"

"That's certainly respectable"

"I'm glad you think so" He then flashed a toothy grin, making Videl feel in all sorts inside.

"You still live out in the mountains?" Videl asked curiously. She always had scepticism about how the boy made the long commute to school.

Gohan shook his head. "I've got my own place in West City now. It helps to be closer to work. Though I do visit my family frequently. I like to help tutor my brother when I can, he's being home-schooled by mum and next year will be his last. He's not exactly like a duck to water when it comes to academics. He's a lot more like our dad"

"I didn't know you had a younger brother" Videl's eyebrows raised.

Gohan turned his attention to the dance floor. "Why would you? It's not like we use to talk all that often, did we?" His tone remained neutral. There didn't appear to be any anger behind it, it was almost as if he was merely stating a fact.

Videl's eyes widened for a moment, her lips set into a frown as she noticed the way the he was avoiding her gaze. _'How the hell do you respond to that? It's not like he's wrong' _Videl thought to herself. "Yeah, I guess we didn't" She agreed with her voice barely above a whisper.

"I guess that doesn't matter now" Gohan started, a half smile adorning his features. "At least we get to talk now right?"

Videl watched Gohan before settling into a smile of her own. "Yeah"

Several slow songs came and went with the dark haired duo simply sitting on the sidelines. Gohan checked his watch. He had already been here for a couple of hours, way past any amount of time he had anticipated spending at the venue. He supposed he could leave at any point now without being rude. Though with a single glance at the woman beside him forced such thoughts from his mind. He took note of how she was fixated with the dance floor, yet did not appear to be making a move to join their former students. "Dancing not your scene?" He asked.

Videl let out a deep breath. "I've been to plenty of formal events in my life thanks to my father. So I'd say I've had my fill of dancing"

Gohan raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin. "So I don't suppose you'd find it in yourself to accept one more dance before you call it quits?"

The raven haired woman tensed at the comment. Her eyes widened and heart began to beat quicker. She took notice of his large hand which extended towards her, a feint blush gracing her cheeks. "Well…" She paused, taking in his warm smile and comforting eyes. "Maybe just one more couldn't hurt" She responded hesitantly, placing her hand in his palm, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. In the brief moment she took in how large his hand was in comparison to hers. His skin was rough, yet his grip was delicate.

After finding a vacant place amongst the sea of dancing couples, Gohan wrapped an arm around his partner, resting his hand on her lower back. His other hand found hers, whilst she found a place for her free hand on the back of his shoulder. The boy looked down on his dance partner. The height disparity was a slight hindrance considering it was difficult to settle in to their positions. He sent Videl a sly wink as they paused, getting a feel for the music and tempo. Videl gasped lightly at the gesture and focused on the task at hand.

Almost immediately the two found themselves gliding across the dance floor. Initially Videl was reluctant to give the man free reign to lead, however he quickly established dominance, making the first move and allowing for Videl to follow his movements. She cocked her head to the side, looking up at him. "I didn't peg you for a dancer" She said as their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other.

Gohan flashed a knowing smile. "The benefits of having a strict mother home school you. You can never know too much" The two continued their movements, tuning out the other dancers, a few of whom were watching the pair with great interest considering Videl Satan and her history with Son Gohan.

"I could say the same about you though. I thought you were the type to shun a mundane activity like this" The two unknowingly then passed by a certain married couple who looked on in surprise.

"Usually I would have. But I took up a few dance lessons as rehab for an ankle injury when I was fifteen. It's a practical skill to have, and I'm the type to master everything I try" She stated smugly.

"Why don't we test that mastery then?" Gohan shot back playfully before slowly dipping Videl backwards, she let out a small gasp of shock as he did so. Gohan held her in position, supporting her weight with his own strength. On instinct the girl fell into the pose with grace, allowing her partner to hold her. She was partly surprised by the suddenness and the fact that Gohan of all people was capable to supporting her so easily. Then she recalled his newly acquired physique and suddenly it wasn't as much of a shock.

As he brought Videl back up, Gohan smirked. "Not bad Miss Satan"

Videl rolled her eyes. Giving him a light hit on his shoulder. "You should have known better than to doubt me" The pair broke into a small laugh.

The continued to slow dance for two more songs. All the while Videl focused on the sensations she was experiencing. '_I've never blended so well and naturally with someone when I'm dancing' _Videl noted mentally. _'Who would have thought it would have been Gohan of all people'_ She turned her gaze to his, he sent her a reassuring smile forcing her to dip her head so it was in line with his chest. She noted the way his abdomen seemed to tighten against the fabric of his shirt when he moved. _'Erasa wasn't kidding. He really has bulked up' _She proceeded to blush to herself. Videl Satan wasn't the type to ogle and fawn over men. However she could see reason as to why someone would to be that way about Son Gohan.

Eventually the final couples song ended, which was followed up by a classic pop song from their generation. The dance partners soon dissipated and the former students began moving as individuals to the higher tempo. Seeing this as an opportune time to bail. Both Gohan and Videl headed back to their table where they were joined seconds later by both Sharpner and Erasa. They barely had enough time to register a single gesture before the blonde woman grabbed her best friend by the wrist.

"Hey Vi, I'm going to freshen up. You should join me" She suggested, though she seemed to give the Satan woman little chance to refute as she was already in the process of dragging her along.

Sharpner shook his head with a smile. Over the years he had come to learn that the term 'freshen up' was merely a code word for 'We need to talk in private'. This time around he understood what the subject of conversation was and simply watched as the pair wandered to the female toilets. He looked over to the man sat beside him.

"So I saw you and Videl dancing out there" He winked to the doctor.

Gohan waved his hand dismissively. "Just having a bit of fun. That's what this night is for after all"

Sharpner shrugged to himself before falling into a brief silence. He took the time to give the former nerd a once over. He was honestly just as shocked as anybody with what he saw. Sharpner always had it in his head that the boy was a total pushover, scrawny and weak. Yet here he was, confident, well defined and certainly had an aura of strength about him. What's more was that he was well spoken, and still remained polite.

"Don't take this the wrong way" He trailed, gaining the Son boys attention. "But I'm actually surprised you decided to show up tonight"

"Why is that?" Gohan feigned ignorance, interested in what the response may be.

Sharpner sighed. "It's just that… I can't speak for everyone else. But I know, I at least didn't make high school easy for you."

Gohan raised en eyebrow. "You think so?"

Sharpner just cringed. "Come on man. We both know I was a bit of a dick back then"

"I guess so" Gohan started, thinking back to the flurry of taunts he received from Sharpner. "Can I at least ask you why you were like that?"

Sharpner sighed yet again. "After that… Incident with Videl, most guys saw it as the cool thing to do, so I just joined in" He paused. "Not like that's any excuse. I'm responsible for my own actions after all. And I understand if you don't accept my apology for it. But I am sorry for how I treated you, I would take it all back if I could. And if it's any consolation, if I ever caught my son treating people the way I treated you, I would flip on him"

Gohan cracked a half grin. He noted the sincerity in the man's voice, the way he truly sounded regretful for his actions. He honestly had expected to see little change from Sharpner, though it seemed time had done wonders for him. "It wasn't easy" Gohan started. "But it was ten years ago. We've both changed a lot. So, apology accepted" He held his hand out as an invitation. The former jock cracked a genuine smile and shook his hand. The man visibly appeared to have a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"What's say we celebrate the moment and catch up?" Sharpner suggested, making haste to the beverage table and returning with two ice cold beers. He cracked open both bottles and handed one to the doctor.

Gohan accepted the alcoholic beverage graciously. The doctor was never much of a drinker, usually preferring to hit the liquor only for social purposes rather than personal enjoyment. Having a Saiyan metabolism practically made it impossible for him to find himself in a drunken state, as such the taste of beer never improved with each successive drink like it did for humans. It remained the same bitter sensation in his mouth. None the less however, he enjoyed the social aspect, people seemed more willing to have a good time and talk when there was alcohol involved.

"Cheers man" Sharpner exclaimed, sending his bottle to meet with Gohan's before the two downed the alcohol. "Ahh" Sharpner relished the taste of the beer. "It's been too long since I've been able to drink. Let it be known that the sacrifices one makes for having a kid are drastic"

Gohan just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

After having been dragged half way across the gymnasium and now into the women's toilets, Videl pulled herself away from her friend. "What's up with you Erasa?" She shot.

Erasa just giggled. "Come on Vi, you know the answer to that. I just saw you and Gohan dancing together"

Videl could feel her ears burn, though she remained calm. "And? Why did you have to drag me here?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "I want details. I've never seen you dance with a guy like that before. Let alone laugh like that"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Why must you insist on romanticising every interaction with a man that I have?"

"So you weren't having fun there?" Erasa countered, knowing full well that Videl was someone who wore her heart on her sleeve.

"I never said that" Videl defended. "I just figured I'd make the most of the evening. It has been ten years after all"

"And yet out of all the candidates you chose Gohan" Videl abruptly closed her mouth, unable to form a counter argument. Erasa meanwhile was beyond excited. "So you admit that he _is _in fact hot property after all?"

Sighing to herself, Videl leaned against a nearby wall. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's like he's a different person. All I remember is that stuttering, nervous mess that he was. Yet when I see him here tonight, it's like a total role reversal"

"But the question is, is that change for the better? And what do you think about him now?" Erasa moved to be stood beside her friend.

"Regardless of what I think, it's not like it matters or changes anything" She stated harshly.

Erasa broke into a state of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Erasa. Irrespective of who he is now, he was still that nerdy kid everybody picked on and ignored, Including myself. I treated him horribly, when he was just some country boy trying to fit in. I'm the reason he was isolated, the reason why Sharpner and his friends constantly heckled him. All because I couldn't…" She paused for a moment before shaking the thought from her head. "The point is, I would never get close to anyone that treated me that way" Videl explained. Over the past ten years Videl had learnt two valuable traits about herself. One; She coasted on the Satan name far too often when she was younger to get her way. And two; She treated many people poorly simply because they didn't blindly follow her. That included Son Gohan. And whilst she had done as much as possible to counteract those setbacks, she could not fault anyone for not forgiving that treatment.

"Then you apologise to him" Erasa claimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know Gohan, he hasn't got a single ounce of malice in him"

"Do we know him though?" Videl spat. "When was the last time we actually spoke to him in high school? Did you know he had a younger brother? I found that out _tonight, _any friend, acquaintance or even someone who had bothered to have a five minute conversation with him would have known something as simple as that. What I'm saying is that maybe he is just being polite to us now instead of causing a scene. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns tail tonight and we never hear from him again"

Erasa regarded her friend for a moment. "You're really riled up about all this" She observed. That made Videl breath deeply to calm herself. "Friendships, even relationships can stem from unlikely places. Just because it started out rough, doesn't mean we can't still make an effort. Besides, it seems to me like Gohan is enjoying himself, so why don't we?"

Videl eyed her friend. That bubbly smile was what she needed to see right now. "You're right" she nodded.

After finding their way back to the table, they pair stumbled across Sharpner with an arm draped around Gohan as they appeared to be in hysterics. Sharpner's palm banged on the table several times as the doctor continued with his story.

"Holy shit dude, that's hilarious" Sharpner chorused. Both Videl and Erasa exchanged glances as they approached. Noticing their presence, Sharpner gestured to the vacant chairs. "Hey you two, pull up a seat. Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Just a red wine" Erasa shrugged. "But just one. We promised my mum we wouldn't be out too late when she's watching Marker"

"Gotcha" Sharpner nodded, turning to Videl. "And you?"

"I'll have the same" She replied.

As Sharpner turned heel towards the table, Erasa looked over the Gohan. "So, what was it that had Sharpner in stitches?"

"Well I was just telling him about…" He was paused, noticing a figure close in on their table.

"Well, well, what's going on over here?" The figure questioned. The man was a tall individual, short blonde hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He was clad in a black jacket, white undershirt and some jeans. Instantly Gohan recognised the man as Barry Kahn. Back in high-school Barry was your typical pretty boy, very popular and had a side job as a model. Now days if Gohan remembered, he had been cast in several small roles in big budget movies. The boy always had a superiority complex and was a prime antagonist of Gohan when they were teenagers.

Barry took a closer step towards the table and Gohan picked up the smell of hard liquor from him. His eyes narrowed as the man inserted himself in between the two women. "Videl. You're looking pretty good" He voice slurring slightly. "What's say you and I ditch and head back to my place?" Both Videl and Erasa scrunched their faces in disgust.

"Why don't you do that on your own?" Videl stated dryly, sending a forceful shove in his direction, sending him back several paces "I'm not interested Barry". Barry merely seemed ignore the threat, tilting his head to the side with a wide grin.

"Don't be like that babe" He said smoothly, discreetly moving an open palm closer to her chest. "We can have a lot of fun together, trust me" As his hand edged closer to groping the woman however, he felt an iron grip encompass his wrist. Scrunching his face in confusion, he looked up to meet the heated glare of Gohan.

"She said she's not interested" The tall doctor stated warningly. His eyes narrowing.

Barry however just snorted. "What's the big idea man? Why don't you piss off and stay out of this?"

"Gohan, you don't…" Videl started only to be silenced by what followed.

"You're drunk" Gohan told Barry, his tone remaining neutral and undeterred. "So why don't you get your stuff and go home before someone gets hurt" The last part being said barely above a whisper.

Barry just laughed, drawing the attention of the surrounding area. "Big talk from a big nerd" He bellowed. He then took a moment to size the Saiyan man up. He smirked, noticing that he was a few inches taller than Gohan, though he did fail to register that his opposition was clearly fit as a fiddle. "Trying to be a hero huh?" The blonde man looked back to the onlookers of Videl and Erasa before laughing once more. "You know, she's never going to want you… Even after all this time, you're still the same sad, pathetic sack of shit"

Gohan remained stoic, glancing to the Satan girl, their eyes locking for a brief moment. Though the exchange was long enough for him to notice her shaking her head slowly. Turning his attention back to the drunken fool, Gohan sent him an icy glare. "Leave. Now" Gohan spaced his words out.

Barry seemed to mockingly mull over his decision. "No. I think I'll teach you a lesson first"

Before a single second passed Barry acted. He leapt in, throwing a right hook, aimed at Gohan's jaw. A few gasps rang through the room at the gesture. Gohan however sensed the attack from a mile away, ducking under, allowing the punch to sail over his head as Barry stumbled forward from overcommitting to the punch. Videl's eyebrows raised in shock. It was then that Sharpner had found his way back to the group after noticing the scuffle.

"Stay out of it Sharpner… You too Videl" Gohan called, noticing the man and woman were on the verge of stepping in. The stone cold gaze the man held was enough to prevent any further interference.

Having recovered his footing, Barry turned around, a smug smile adorning his face. "Of course the nerd would know how to run away from a fight" He referenced to the dodge. Barry quickly dashed in once more, throwing a left jab, followed by a right uppercut. Once again Gohan dodged and weaved before kicking Barry in the shin, knocking the boy down to the ground once more.

The crowd of onlookers 'oohed' at the attack. Barry's eyes widened. Gohan just stared down at the man. "I'm giving you one last warning Barry. If you don't leave now on your own, then someone will have to carry you out of here" Videl seemed to shiver at the comment. It was a threat that she never expected from someone like Gohan. She had heard many death threats in her time on the force, though she had never felt so intimidated as she did right now. And it wasn't even directed at her. "Forcing yourself onto a woman is a despicable, unforgivable act. So choose your next move carefully" Taking his jacket off, Gohan casually folded the article of clothing neatly and placed it on a nearby table, leaving him in only his button up. Barry looked over the sea of people watching on. He could sense the ridicule at the idea of tucking his tail between his legs. Standing up, he brought his hands up to his head, settling into a boxing stance. Gohan shook his head. "If that's your choice. Then so be it" Hands down low, Gohan made no move to defend himself for the oncoming threat.

"Fuck you!" Barry screamed, rushing in for a third time. He barely noticed the fact that Gohan seemed to have fazed behind him with incredible speed after swinging wildly with a barrage of strikes. Suddenly he felt Gohan's forearm wrap under his neck, squeezing tightly. The hand of his choking arm latched onto to his free bicep and tightened his hold. Barry brought his hand up, desperately trying to fight the arm around his throat in what was a futile effort. He continued to squirm as he struggled for breath. Out of desperation Barry elbowed Gohan in the torso, though it appeared to have not affect.

Whilst this played out the crowd which had formed watched on in horror. Few considered intervening but stopped at the cold stare Gohan wore. Videl herself was amongst them. _'I should be stopping this. Gohan could kill him… But why can't I? What's stopping me?I _She internally screamed at herself.

Several tense seconds ticked by before Barry appeared to fall limp in Gohan's grasp. As soon as that happened the man carefully laid the actor on the floor. He took a moment to assess Barry's heart rate and breathing patterns, it all seemed normal. With a grunt he slowly picked out two individuals from the crowd. "You two are with him?" He asked. Hesitantly the men nodded, though they remained tensed up, expecting a fight. Gohan however just nodded. "Get him out of here. He should wake up in a few minutes. When he does, make sure he drinks plenty of water, he has had a lot to drink tonight" The two men nodded once again. The trio of Videl, Sharpner and Erasa meanwhile raised their eyebrows in surprise. "He will probably have a headache as well. Give him two aspirins or ibuprofen, just some over-the-counter medication will do. It should ward off any lingering pain"

After sharing glances with one another, the men ungracefully lifted their friend from the floor and carried him towards the exit, stumbling several time due to their own alcohol consumption. The former students remained quiet, watching the scene unfold while Gohan silently retrieved his jacket. He took a moment to survey his button up shirt and quietly swore under his breath, catching the attention of Videl who's breath hitched at the sight. Several buttons on the man's shirt had either come undone or had been torn off in the scuffle, allowing for a good portion of his chest to become exposed. What initially caught Videl's eye was the clearly well defined muscles and toned abs the boy had. However, upon further inspection she could make out the unmistakable markings of scars and cuts. In fact they appeared to litter his torso. He proceeded to cover up what he could with the buttons which managed to stay attached and used his jacket as secondary defence, but the image was still burnt into Videl's mind. _'Those didn't just look like regular scars. They were serious wounds, maybe even some being life threatening' _She observed silently. She eyed the man carefully, noting how his mood seemed to have changed to what looked to be resignation. He breathed heavily as he buttoned up his jacket, avoiding any form of eye contact with the room.

A heavy silence enveloped the room, no one dared speak after the scene that had unfolded. The nerdy Son Gohan, choking superstar Barry Kahn unconscious. That would certainly be a story to take away from the evening. "Shows over" Gohan stated coldly. Despite his statement, nobody appeared to make a move to leave.

Luckily Videl sensed his discomfort and stepped in. "You heard him. Nothing to see" She ordered. "Just go back to what you were doing" With her commanding voice and intimidation factor, the groups began to disperse, resuming their previous activities. Gohan sent her a half smile out of thanks.

As Erasa and Sharpner joined the group they watched the Son boy sigh heavily. He met their eyes and cracked a forced smile. "I think I should be leaving"

Immediately the married couple jumped in. "You can't leave" Erasa whined.

"Yeah man" Sharpner spoke up. "Don't let him ruin your night. Stay and we can have some more fun"

The doctor continued to smile. "Sorry guys, I appreciate it. But I think I've made more than a few people uncomfortable. It's probably best for me to call it a night"

Sharpner just scoffed. "Who gives a shit about them" He waved off, slinging an arm around Gohan's shoulder. "If you want, we can always find somewhere more private to hang and chill"

"Agreed" Erasa chimed in. "Besides, I'm getting sick of seeing Angela stick her tongue down every man's throat" She mock gagged. The entire foursome laughed lightly.

Gohan looked over Sharpner and Erasa before landing on Videl. She seemed to be awaiting his response with interest. "I suppose I could stay for a little longer" Sharpner let out a quiet 'yes!' and Erasa clapped her hands in front of her. "But that depends on where you had in mind that we go"

The threesome who accompanied the black haired man all shared a knowing look. "I think we all know a place" Videl nodded slowly.

* * *

Stepping through the metal door frame, the foursome were met with a light gust of wind. After having climbed several dozen flights of stairs they had reached their destination. The view from the campus roof overlooked a good portion of Satan City, baring witness to the skyscrapers and illuminating lights from the night life.

"It's freezing" Erasa pouted, rubbing her exposed arms, before Sharpner removed his jumper and threw it over his wife who relished in the warmth.

"Well then we should waste no time in warming up" The former jock proclaimed, before reaching into his trousers and producing a full bottle of red wine.

Videl gagged out of disgust. "In your pants, really? You couldn't think of a better place?"

"Hey, I didn't see you sneaking out any drinks" He countered.

"I already told you, we shouldn't be drinking tonight Sharpie" Erasa admonished.

"Come on babe" The man whined, opening the bottle. "Were sitting on top of a our old school. Hanging out with someone we haven't seen in ten years and our best friend. We can afford to enjoy this moment, we haven't had that since we had Marker" He proceeded to hold the open bottle out to his wife for the first sip.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt" She winked, before taking a mouthful of the liquid.

The bottle was then passed around the group, all whom enjoyed the sensation of the alcohol. Using discarded milk crates they formed a sitting circles under the stars.

"I can't believe its been ten years since we were up here" Videl thought aloud, earning several nods in response.

"Yeah, it's crazy" Sharpner agreed. "I use to come up here to hide from Mr. Wattson when I forgot my physics homework"

"Which was all the time if I remember" Gohan intervened. "I stopped counting after the twelfth time you didn't show up"

Both Erasa and Videl howled with laughter. "Tch" Sharpner clicked. "Count on brains here to keep score on that"

After recovering from her fit of laughter, Erasa joined in. "I use to sit up here in the mornings before class to receive phone reception. It was impossible to get a signal down there" She gestured to the courtyard.

"I would sometimes nap in my jet-copter up here after helping the police" She admitted with a smug smirk, obviously pleased for not having been caught. "What about you Gohan. Did you ever come up here?"

Gohan looked between his three former students before taking a large swig of drink. "I came here pretty often actually. Usually during lunch"

"Why for lunch?" Videl asked, curious.

"Because it was the only place no one could find me" He spoke softly. All three stiffened at the statement. "It was the best place for me to eat without having someone mess with my lunch" Erasa covered her mouth in shock, while Sharpner downcast his gaze to the floor, seeming angry at himself. Videl just kept her eyes trained on the boy, meeting his eyes, noticing the sadness they held, he quickly shook his head. "Sorry guys. I sound like a total charity-case"

"No you don't" Erasa reassured. "You shouldn't feel the need to apologise. Besides, were friends now right?" Gohan nodded with a warm smile.

"Listen to her man" Sharpner agreed. "You've got nothing to say sorry for. In fact we are the ones who owe you, after how you handled Barry downstairs. That was impressive"

"I'm inclined to agree" Videl spoke up. "While I could have probably taken care of him myself, it's always nice to know someone has your back. And to be honest, I'm not sure my way of taking him down would have been as clean as that" She claimed. In truth Videl was impressed by how quickly Gohan defused the situation. Not matter what, she could sense Barry had no intention of resolving things calmly. She also doubted that he wouldn't have made a move on her had Gohan not intervened, and for that she was grateful.

"It's really not a big deal" Gohan waved off. "I simply chose the path of least resistance. He wasn't leaving without causing some trouble on his way out"

"Agreed" The other boy added. "But that choke was some next level shit"

Gohan chuckled softly. "I probably could have hit him. But I didn't want to really hurt Barry"

"It's more than he would have deserved" Erasa spat, thinking back to how the creep acted.

"Maybe so. But he was clearly intoxicated, you have to wonder how much of his attitude was driven by the alcohol. That, and it can be hard to predict the repercussions of punching someone in the head. A small punch could simply knock someone out for a few seconds, whilst for someone else it could cause serious brain damage or even worse, we are all designed differently. This way no one was hurt and everyone is happy" He took another swig from the bottle before handing it off.

"Seems like you know a lot about it all" Videl observed.

Gohan looked out towards the city. "Well, you're not the only one who's been dabbling in martial arts over the years"

The Satan girl's interested was now piqued. She scooted further forward in her seat. "How long have you been training?" She half expected an answer of anywhere from one to three years, nothing special. What she got in response was anything but.

"Since I was four" He grimaced for a moment, thinking back to his days training as a kid.

Videl cocked her head to one side, both eyebrows raised in amazement. "That's a long time to be training. Who trained you?"

"Well I learnt from a good friend of mine, then by my dad. It kind of runs in the family"

As Videl prepared a follow up question, she was interrupted by Sharpner who decided to weigh in on the conversation. "Hold up a second. I'm not denying that you know how to fight, I mean that whole Barry thing was pretty bad ass" He started. "But if you've known how to fight all this time, then why didn't you ever show it at school? I'm sure people would have backed off if you had stepped up to them"

"Come to think of it. Did you pretend to be bad in PE?" Videl added.

All eyes awaited Gohan's response with interest. The Saiyan ran a hand through his jet black hair, sighing to himself. "It's complicated" He stated. "The short of it is that I never liked to fight. In fact sometimes I hated it. I only ever use it for recreational purposes and as a way to defend my friends and family"

"Did the thought of fighting at school ever cross your mind though?" Videl urged.

Gohan regarded her for a moment, shaking his head with a smile. "My father taught me that martial arts should be used for strength and protection, never for revenge. Because then it becomes a weapon instead of an art-form, and revenge is the worst motivation" All three nodded along in understanding. A silence hung in the air at those words before Gohan tried to bring back the positive vibes. "Anyway, enough with about all that. Sharpner, you never finished telling me about what you've been doing with yourself"

And so the former jock explained how he had been working as a personal trainer and physiotherapist since leaving school. He also offered several humorous stories about the antics he found inside the gym locker rooms. Erasa quickly jumped in, relaying information about the behind the scenes of fashion show drama and Videl detailed some drunken and disorderly cases she had been dispatched to. Eventually with further alcohol consumption these anecdotes became more obscene and downright juvenile.

"And then I heard a weird noise from the office" Gohan continued his story about a late night at the clinic when he was supposed to have been home by that time. "And I opened the door to find the head receptionist and doctor becoming very well acquainted"

Erasa burst into a fit of giggles, Sharpner rolled around on the floor in a riot and Videl was forced to cover her mouth to suppress the laughter. "How well acquainted?" The blonde woman asked between giggles.

"Let's just say medical beds aren't meant to be used that way" He paused momentarily. "And we had to throw that one away and buy a new one"

Once again an uproar of laughter erupted. "How did they react?" Sharpner wheezed out.

"They just froze. And since I was there for the files on the desk I just walked past them, got the files and left without saying anything" Gohan explained, trying to remain calm without breaking into laughter himself.

"No way!" Sharpner bellowed, clutching his stomach from the pain of his rapid breathing.

Eventually the noise subsided and the group fell into a comfortable silence, opting to just enjoy the view before them as they relished in each others company. But as all good things must, it came to an end. The screeching ringtone on Erasa's phone started to go haywire. She answered the call with hesitancy, letting out several mumbles to the person on the other end of the line before hanging up. She instantly looked to her partner and sighed. "We need to get home to Marker. Mum's really struggling by the sounds of it"

Sharpner cursed under his breath, sending both Videl and Gohan apologetic looks with a shrug. "Kids man, best thing in the world. But that doesn't mean they can't be a real pain. Sorry we have to leave like this" The man stood up, reaching over and shaking the hand of Gohan, whilst Erasa saw her best friend off with a warm embrace.

"Good luck" Erasa whispered into Videl's ear, sending her a sly wink forcing an eye roll from the Satan girl.

"Hopefully we can keep in contact man" Sharpner told the other man.

"For sure. Thanks for all this by the way" Gohan smiled. "It's been nice seeing you two after all this time. Safe travels home"

"You too" Erasa hugged the former nerd.

With goodbyes completed, the couple wandered off hand in hand, whilst both Gohan and Videl watched on in silence. As the metal door closed behind them, the two shared a brief look with one another before sitting themselves back down.

"Sharpner was right" Gohan broke the ice. "It's hard to believe it has been ten years. I mean look at us now, full time jobs, life is passing us by. It seems like just yesterday we were trying to figure out what to do with our lives"

Videl nodded with a knowing smile. "I find it hard to believe that you didn't have a plan already in place"

Gohan's smile widened. "touché" He chuckled. "Though in fairness I was only stuck between choosing to be a scholar or doctor"

"Why did you decide on a doctor?"

Gohan sent the woman a smug grin. "Would it be bad of me to say it was because of the potential salary?"

Videl send the boy a mock glare. "Depends on the use of that money"

"Big mansion, tonnes of food maybe" He laughed. "And maybe supporting my family so my dad would never have to work again"

Videl mocking weighed the answer. "I suppose it checks out" She snorted.

The pair looked over the city once more. "You know, I was surprised Sharpner actually apologised for everything" Gohan stated. His eyes watching Videl who seemed to stiffen at the statement. He could tell based on her reaction what was running through her mind. The tension of the air was heavy with the absence of the married couple. Videl took several sips from her wine as she averted her gaze to anywhere except the boy sat beside her. Gohan meanwhile had his eyes locked on the woman. He shook his head a few times and took a large mouthful from the bottle which Videl offered to him, grimacing at the taste. He allowed a heavy sigh to escape his mouth which made Videl flinch slightly. "I never started those rumours about us, if that helps anything" He started.

"I don't want to get into this conversation right now Gohan" Videl responded with a cautious tone, her eyes fixated on the red wine bottle on the floor.

"Well I do" Gohan shot back assertively. Videl couldn't contain her gasp as the boy stood from his seat and wandered to the railing on the edge of the roof, his back to her as he stared at the jet black sky. "Make no mistake Videl, this night has been the best I've have in a long time. But I just want to figure out why, it's not healthy for us to walk on egg shells when it comes to this, the sooner we air it out, the sooner we can let it go. You owe me that much. I spent the better part of that year being ridiculed and harassed by my peers because of what you said, I just want to know why, that's all."

Videl paused and took the last mouthful of wine, setting her drink down beside her, letting out a deep heavy sigh. "I was young and stupid. I didn't trust anyone. I grew up with the world knowing my every move, Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan. My name was on the lips of everyone working for the media. I couldn't accept that you were able to live a normal life, ignorant to everything. Lying to me when I was on display for everyone to see"

"You assume that my life has been normal. But did you ever stop and realise that maybe there was a reason I kept everything hidden? Maybe my life wasn't so normal." Gohan sighed and looked down at the school courtyard, before turning to face Videl. "There are things about me that go beyond the realm of unusual. Without meaning to sound condescending, I'm willing to bet the events of your life pale in comparison to mine if we are talking about not being normal."

"Give me an example then" Videl countered. Rising from her seated position she wandered over the boy, hands on hips.

"You want an example? How's this?" He asked. Slowly the man began moving off the ground slowly. Eventually he was more than a few metres in air, levitating in place with his arms crossed.

"You… You can fly…?" Videl gasped in utter bewilderment as she watched her former classmate hold his place above her. "Just like Saiyaman… Wait" She muttered.

"You almost had me figured out a few times. I thought you would have uncovered my identity years ago" The Son boy claimed as his feet found the floor once more.

"But I did. And you lied to me when I asked you" The Satan girl responded, recovering from the initial shock.

"Did you ever think that maybe not telling the truth was required to protect a secret?" Gohan countered. "I never enjoyed hiding things about myself away. But there is no other alternative when you're dealing with what I am. I kept my identity a secret to keep the public away from myself and my family. We've endured enough without having to open up to the world"

"I get it, your situation was tough. But lying isn't the answer to your problems. We've all been through some shit in our lives" Videl reasoned, though she was saying it more as an argument. "So you got to pretend to be someone else when the rest of us were out in the open?"

"I was kidnapped twice when I was four" He shot back. "Once by my estranged and psychotic uncle. Then by a man who some years before wanted to kill my father. He forced me to survive in the wild alone. Luckily that man ended up becoming one of my closest friends, but at the time I was a scared child. That's not exactly something you advertise to strangers is it?" Videl's eyes widened in shock, not at all anticipating such a response. Gohan however wasn't willing to leave it there. "How about the fact that I saw multiple friends tortured and murdered before I was even ten?" Videl then stumbled back several paces. Her lips started to quiver at how enraged and broken the boy sounded as he spoke.

"Gohan I…" She started, but the words fell on deaf ears.

"Or how I watched my father sacrifice himself to make up for my own mistake? I'm sure the media would have a field day with that information."

"Gohan, just…"

"I can already see them clamouring for the details. I'll be sure to tell them about how my mentor stepped in front of an attack to protect me. And how someone I held close had their head crushed under some monsters foot, while all I did was watch it happen"

"Stop!" Videl nearly screamed, her voice hitching from the lump in her throat. "Please. Just stop" Gohan's eyebrows shot up and his face grew to one of pure shock. Tears were beginning to stream from Videl's deep blue eyes. "I get it. I don't need to hear any more" The woman buried her face in her hands.

Gohan breathed deeply. His eyes closed for several seconds. Slowly he took a seat beside Videl, attention downcast to the ground as he listened to her soft sobs. "I'm sorry" He whispered. The act of doing so forced Videl's eyes to snap to his.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes red, but no more tears seemed to be flowing.

"I'm sorry" He repeated. His eyes captivated by the stars.

Videl shook her head. "What… Why are you apologising to me?"

Gohan met her eyes, the intensity that was there before was gone, what replaced it was a comforting gaze. "It wasn't right of me to do what I just did" He ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I just get so frustrated I don't think rationally"

'_He's seriously telling me he's the one who's sorry?" _Videl told herself.

"How can you say that?" Videl argued, earning a confused stare in response. "You just tell all these horrible things you've experienced, things I was trying to force out of you in high-school. Things that I gave you hell for when you were just trying to protect yourself and your secrets. And now you're the one who is sorry?" She fumed, breathing heavily. She wandered over to the railing, arms resting over. "I can't believe it" She laughed. "You're serious"

The Son boy just found a place beside her. "What's your point?" He asked.

Videl sent him a broken stare, tears welling up once more. "You should hate me for everything I've done. I was downright awful to you! And yet you still act all chivalrous and kind, just come out and say that you hate me!"

Gohan was stunned to say the least. Despite his new demeanour and confidence he was honestly surprised to hear Videl Satan of all people speak this way. "I don't hate you Videl" he said calmly. "I never did actually" He paused, Videl staring at him, ready to counter his claims, though Gohan held a hand up, silencing her. "That being said, I really don't approve of what you did. No matter your situation or intentions, the way you handled everything wasn't ideal and it certainly didn't make me fell good about myself" Videl hung her head, nodding. "Honestly the person I hated most in all of this was who I was back then" The man reached forward and tilted Videl's chin up so their eyes met. He sighed at the beautiful blue, tainted by the tears. "If I was more assertive then maybe things would have played out differently"

"How so?" Videl whispered, as Gohan leant his back on the railing.

He regarded her for a second. "Maybe then I would have been more open about myself" he thought back to the information about his childhood that he had relayed to Videl before continuing. "At least the small stuff, maybe we could have been friends back then" He looked over to the woman once more, their eyes meeting, he sent her a reassuring smile. "Maybe I would have been able to tell you how I really felt about you"

Videl gasped. Her eyes widened at the hint he was dropping. "What?"

Gohan smirked. "I may not have started those rumours. But I did always wish that they were true. That maybe you did like me"

Videl resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands, to her dismay she couldn't fight the blush on her face. "You mean… You…" She trailed off. _'Get yourself together girl' _Videl swore to herself. _'Stop acting like a love struck school girl again'_

Gohan just cracked a toothy grin that made her insides melt. "Mean that I liked you? Had a crush on you, captivated by you? Whatever phrasing you choose the answer is yes" He nodded, looking over to the woman and took in her form. He also noticed she seemed deeply embarrassed and out of place. "Could you blame me though?" He asked, a smirk on his face as she fidgeted in place. "You were strong willed, smart, an impeccable fighter and had the tenacity to go with it, _and _you were breathtaking to look at" Videl's breath hitched and eyes widened. She cautiously met his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. "And even ten years on, I see you and none of that has changed" He whispered. "In fact you're even stronger, even more driven and even more beautiful than ever" Staring into each others eyes, they remained silent, tracing their features for a reaction, for a response. They held their stares for several seconds before Videl broke eye contact, turning back to the city. Gohan sighed heavily. "I guess that's what was hardest for me. Even after everything I still was fascinated by you, like I couldn't control those thoughts. And to know it wasn't reciprocated wasn't easy for me, I mean, you were my first and so far only real crush"

The words hung in the air and to Videl they resurfaced an all too familiar stinging sensation in her chest. The same she had felt when she had witnessed the boys reaction to her tirade ten years ago. She could make out to look of wanting and disappointment he wore now. "I wouldn't go as far as to say I didn't share those feelings" She rubbed her arm. Pushing herself off the ground she began pacing the roof.

"Videl? What are you…" Gohan stood up as well, but was cut off in his concern.

"I liked you too okay!?" She broke out, there appeared to be anger in her voice, but Gohan could tell it wasn't directed at him.

"Well you have an interesting way of showing it" Gohan chuckled, whilst Videl sent him a wounded look. "Sorry, it's just a bit hard to believe"

Videl nodded slowly. "I get it. It's not like I was obvious about it" She absent mindedly twirled her index finger through her hair. "You were the first person who I met after my father beat Cell who didn't use my friendship for selfish reasons. You didn't care about my who my dad was, you treated me differently to anyone I had met. And that scared me, I just naturally assumed you had a motive, a game plan to get in close and cut me loose when you had the chance. That's why I was suspicious of you" She whispered the last part, watching Gohan for a reaction. To her surprise the man made no shift in emotion or demeanour, he simple beckoned for her to continue. "I realised I liked you quickly. The way you used to offer to help me with maths, the way you would always ask about my weekends. And now I have to factor in all the times you saved me as Saiyaman…" She sniffled, thinking back to all the reasons she had in fact became infatuated with the boy. "So when word got out that I liked you I flipped. I was terrified of how people would react. You were my first real crush as well and with those concerns I already had, it just complicated things for me" Gohan took a step away from the girl, watching her warily. "I only wanted to talk to you about it. But I tensed up, I said the only things I could think of in that moment, all the things about you hiding your secrets just came up. If I could take it all back I wish I could" She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "I was so distraught after what I said, and the way you looked at me I just broke down… And I never forgave myself for it"

Gohan's eyebrow raised. "So why didn't you clear things up with me?"

Videl shifted uncomfortably in place. "I couldn't build up the courage to talk to you… I just thought any hope I had of us being closer was gone, I figured you hated me" She met his eyes, her tears falling down her cheeks. "And maybe if I had bothered to actually try and be your friend rather than interrogate you, I would have seen you weren't like that. But I was just too much of a coward so I just avoided you when I could. I'm so sorry"

Gohan's heart broke at the sight, on instinct he pulled the woman into a comforting embrace. She wriggled several times before eventually succumbing to the soothing aroma and the way his hand ran through her hair. "Hey, don't talk about yourself like that" He whispered. "We all do things we aren't proud of. Hell, I have an extensive resume of my own in that department" He chuckled and was pleased to look down to a half smile adorning her face. "Sometimes these things can be a moment of weakness, but it's how we respond to it that is most important. I believe what you just said to me, and for what its worth, I never stopped admiring you"

After separating from the embrace, Videl shook her head, wiping her wet cheeks. "How can you still be so positive about all of this?"

Gohan cracked a grin. "My father taught me from a very young age that everyone has the potential to do good. I never really understood it until I saw it first hand" He thought back to how Goku had given Vegeta mercy, which in the long run provided a useful ally and defender. "And I've seen you fight up close, the way you didn't hesitate to stand in the line of fire to save someone. I knew you were a brave and capable fighter, but you are also the beacon that people should strive to be" He rubbed the back of his head. Videl blushed profusely at the high praise, barely uttering a "Thank you" as Gohan continued. "I suppose you never really got to understand who I was back then. I was helping you fight crime behind a mask and at school I tended to shy away from things" He took a step forward and took her hand into his, rubbing his thumb over it softly. "I just hope that you are willing to be friends with this nerd-boy" He laughed at the old taunt.

Videl practically scoffed at the comment. "Who's telling who not to talk bad about themselves?" She countered with a grin before going on instinct and finishing her sentence. "I mean look at yourself, you may be the furthest thing from a 'nerd-boy'. Any woman in their right mind would be clamouring for more than just a friendship with you" The words practically fell from Videl's mouth before she could catch herself. Several seconds past before the woman clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "I mean… I meant to say…" She stuttered, her blush extending to her ears which were beet red.

Gohan laughed heartily, though to the keen observer, there was a distinct red tint of his own on his cheeks. "Videl Satan wouldn't happen to be a part of those women would she?" He teased.

Meeting his eyes, Videl broke into a determined stare. The act made Gohan twitch, expecting some sort of outburst. What he wasn't expecting was for her to stand on her toes, wrap her arm around his neck and pull him downwards. "She might be" He heard her whisper before the pair moved their lips forward to capture one another's. The technique from both was sloppy and awkward considering the lack of experience from both ends, however that did not appear to repel each other. Videl felt his strong arms snake around her back, one hand ran through the hair on the back of her head whilst the other had a firm hold on her upper back. Both their hearts were practically pounding out of their chest at the contact.

'_Holy shit. I'm kissing Gohan!' _Videl thought with glee. Her entire body melted into his grasp. Everything at that moment just felt right. All the controversy, the pent up emotion just blew away in their desire for one another. The Satan woman emitted a low moan as she felt his hands run down her back, the sensation making her muscles feel like putty. Eventually their kiss ended, both parties stared longingly into one another's eyes. Sighing in content, Videl rested her head on the chest of Gohan who ran a hand through the strands of her raven hair. He took in a deep breath, relishing in the comforting scent of her lavender perfume. "I suppose this changes things" Gohan added, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I guess it does" She responded in kind, continuing to rest her head in place, closing her eyes in content.

"I do want to make sure you are serious about this though" Gohan stated sternly, backing away at arms length. "To me this isn't a one time fling"

Videl looked up to the tall man, cocking her head in confusion. "What makes you think I'm not serious?" She asked, feeling slightly offended.

"I want to make sure this isn't a pity or sympathy deal. I want to know that you aren't just trying to make me feel better" Gohan eyed her warily.

Videl could only smile, shaking her head. "You're the friend I always asked for. I ruined my first chance, and I won't make that mistake again. So this isn't a one off thing for me either" She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"There's still _a lot _of things you don't know about me" The man reasoned, trying to ensure she wouldn't have any second thoughts.

"That's how relationships work" She responded with delight. "You learn about each other as you go along. I've learnt a lot about you tonight alone, so I think we're making progress"

"What you've learnt tonight has barely scratched the surface" His eyes stern and unmoving.

"We have time" She countered smugly, giving him a jab in the arm to which he only chuckled.

"You think you can handle the life I live?" He said teasingly.

"You've presented quite the puzzle for me to solve" She paused, smirking cockily at Gohan. "But I like a challenge and I can handle anything" Once again she captured his lips with hers, this time more forcefully than previously. She almost shuddered at the how he pushed himself into the exchange, dominating the kiss. He sent her a lustful gaze that also conveyed strength and confidence.

"If that's the case, and you truly are all in" He promptly leant down and picked the woman up bridal style, taking her off guard. "Then you and I have _plenty_ to talk about" He quickly scanned the surrounding area for any possible witnesses before sending a smirk to the woman in his arms. "What do you say we find a better location than a school rooftop?"

Videl's eyebrows raised, whilst she melted in his arms. "What did you have in mind?"

"My place isn't too far from here. And there are several twenty-four hour restaurants around there if that suits you"

"But don't you live out in West City?" She questioned, Gohan just nodded. "That'll take at least forty-five minutes by jet. Over an hour by car"

Gohan chuckled. "Who said anything about using a jet?" He casually walked over to the railing, jumping several feet up so that he was balanced on the slim piece of metal. "You ready?"

"What are you…?" She trailed, clinging more tightly around his neck as she peered over the ledge. Before she could even comprehend what was happening the tall man stepped off the railing and hovered in place, slowly ascending to allow Videl to become accustomed to the sensation. He felt her arms tense and breath start acting sporadically.

"Okay… Okay…" Videl breathed out, mainly to herself. "I know you can fly, but this is just so weird" She watched on as the ground before them disappeared below the clouds. Eventually they were at an altitude where they stopped.

"You might want to hold on" Gohan suggested with his handsome grin. Videl followed his request, tightening her grip and resting her head in between his neck and shoulder. After carefully raising his Ki, Gohan shot forward at a high pace, sending the two soaring over Satan City. Videl emitted a small gasp at the sheer acceleration, she did however marvel at the sight of the lights between the gaps in the clouds. Experimentally she reached her hand out and ran it through the cloud. Gohan smiled at how amazed she appeared to be. _'She really is beautiful' _he thought to himself.

Videl frowned slightly, noticing that despite their intense speed, the wind was barely noticeable. "Why can't I feel the wind?" She asked.

"I've created an energy guard to protect us while we fly so it doesn't bother us"

"I have no idea what you just said" She cringed. "You might have to elaborate on that"

Gohan laughed. "I'll explain when we get to West City"

"How long will it take to get there?"

"At this rate, probably ten minutes at the most"

"Ten minutes!?" Videl exclaimed. "You can really fly that fast?"

Gohan sent her a toothy grin. "Without meaning to boast, this isn't even close to my top speed. I could probably make the journey in under a two minutes if I tried" He could sense another question on the woman's lips. "Since you haven't moved at that kind of speed before, I toned it down. You could start to feel nauseas, maybe even faint by experiencing that level of speed without training up to it" He paused, looking at her with a cocky smile. "Plus, I figured you would enjoy the view a bit longer"

Looking downwards to the 'view' in question, Videl's eyes grazed over the glow of Satan City as well as the highest points of skyscrapers which rose above the low flying clouds. "So flying can be taught?" She asked, catching the word 'training' in his response.

"Again, I'll explain when we get there" He smiled at her, strengthening his already firm grip on her.

* * *

The remainder of the journey took place in relative silence. Videl continued to be in awe at the speed of Gohan's flight whilst the man in question simply wondered to himself how he would go about explaining himself to Videl. After arriving in West City, Gohan flew to his apartment building, deciding to land on his balcony rather than use the front door. He set the woman down and ushered her into his place of residence. Videl's eyebrows shot up in some surprise at how impressive the apartment was. Located in the heart of West City, the place was located on the second to top floor in its building, overlooking the entirety of the surrounding city. It wasn't the largest apartment Videl had seen, but it had a certain homely charm to it. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and plenty of amenities that practically screamed Son Gohan. There were family photos adorning the walls, a decent sized office and a plethora of medical books around the place, all packed away in an orderly fashion.

"I see work follows you home" Videl observed, gesturing to an open page on medicine sat on a nearby coffee table. Gohan merely shrugged as Videl continued taking in her surroundings. "You've got a nice place"

"Well thank-you" He responded crisply, before taking a seat on the sofa and patted beside him for her to follow. "Right, so I guess we have some things to talk about"

Videl slowly sat down beside him. "Is it about the kiss or the flying thing?" She wondered with a hint of teasing.

"Both I guess" Gohan shrugged. "They are loosely connected in some way I suppose" He watched as Videl's brows furrowed, her lips forming into a flat line.

"How so?"

"Well first you need to understand that whatever we have right now and in the future is entirely dependent on your decision" He paused. "What I told you about my past earlier is about as vague as I could get. The full story is far more far-fetched than you could imagine"

Videl placed a soothing hand over his. "You don't have to explain it all right now if you aren't comfortable, we can work up to it" Her eyes flashing him a reassuring gaze.

Settling into a warm smile Gohan shook his head. "I appreciate it. But it simply wouldn't be fair unless you understand what it is you're getting yourself into" He ran his free hand over hers. "You might want to get yourself comfortable, this could take some time. What I told you about being kidnapped by my uncle is all true, however, the reason he came for me is where this all begins" Settling into place, Gohan began his recount of events. "You see, my dad had no recollection of ever having a brother, because they were split a part shortly after he was born. I first met my uncle when I was four years old, and he came seeking my dad, saying that he had traversed the galaxy to find him"

"The galaxy?" Videl scoffed. Gohan just continued.

"He said his name was Raditz. And he explained that my dad was not human. He descended from an intergalactic race of warriors called Saiyans"

"Okay, time out" Videl interjected. "Are you seriously trying to bullshit me here or something?" She asked heatedly, Gohan shook his head.

"What I'm telling you his all true. So please just hear me out" The look he gave her was a pleading one, enough to persuade Videl to listen with some scepticism. "Anyway, shortly after my dad explained that he had no memory or knowledge of Saiyans, Raditz fought my dad, kidnapped me and used me as ransom. Telling my dad to kill a certain number of humans otherwise he would kill me…"

The following half hour went by, Gohan continued his narrative whilst Videl forced herself to be silent, listening intently, entirely engrossed in the story as things progressed.

"So let me recap for a second" Videl started after Gohan had finished detailing the events of planet Namek. "You're half alien. You fought random guys who could transform into giant apes on earth. _Then _you went to another planet to fight another alien who wanted to wish for immortality from a dragon, summoned _only_ by gathering seven magical orbs, so that he could conquer the entire universe? The same orbs which you used to wish your dad and friends back from the dead with?" Gohan nodded wearily.

"Well technically the dragon balls on earth are different to the ones on Namek, as they summon a different dragon. And the terms of their wishes are slightly different"

Videl flopped backwards onto the sofa. "Man" She breathed out. "You weren't kidding, your life is a real shit show. No offence"

"Trust me, I'm aware" He smiled sadly. Several minutes of silence went by. Gohan watched the woman run the thoughts through her head.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to say" Videl stated, rubbing her temple.

"Maybe we should leave it here for now. I'll continue the story later" He suggested.

"There's more?" Videl's eyes widened. "I know you want me to understand what I'm getting myself into… But why tell me all of this now?"

Gohan regarded her seriously for a moment. "Because I need to know how you feel. Knowing that I'm not human, that before we go any further you can pass that judgement yourself before it goes too deep"

"You're worried that being half alien would drive people away?" She deduced. Gohan nodded. "Well…" She paused, leaning into his chest. "It doesn't, if that helps"

"Really?" Gohan asked. "Just like that?"

"You seem human enough to me" She teased. "I mean even if you still had your tail, you'd still look the same. But I would like to see that Super Saiyan transformation for myself one day. The golden hair thing sounds real familiar" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Gohan rubbed his neck. He had considered explaining the Cell games and Buu fiasco to Videl first. However he felt that it wouldn't be fair if Hercule Satan wasn't present to discuss the matter as well, so for now, he would allow it for another day.

"That's just something else I'll have to explain later" He chuckled. "But for now I think we should call it a night"

Videl nodded in agreement. "That's probably a good idea. Any energy I had has been wiped away from your story"

"You're welcome to spend the night here if you want" Gohan offered. "Though I could fly you back to your place if you need"

Videl contemplated the options. "As long as I'm not imposing, I wouldn't mind spending the night here. Considering I will probably have a million questions in the morning"

Nodding along, Gohan swept the woman off the couch, carrying her down the hall. "Well then we should get to bed as soon as we can for story time bright and early tomorrow" he teased.

"How chivalrous of you" Videl rolled her eyes mockingly, though still resting her head on his shoulder. The whole scene was disgustingly domestic to Videl, though she admitted to herself she had never felt so content. She quickly noticed however that the pair had wandered past the spare bedroom, heading for Gohan's personal quarters. "Wait a second… You're taking me to _your _room?" She asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked cheekily. Videl blushed profusely at the handsome smile and childlike tone.

"No" She squeaked out before clearing her throat. "But what happened to that whole 'I don't sleep around with women business'?"

"I said I make exceptions when it comes to someone I truly care about, didn't I?" He responded with a smug grin.

Videl's eyes widened, her cheeks growing redder by the second. "I guess you did" she blushed.

Capturing his lips with Videl's, the man pushed the door open with his foot and closed it behind himself. Never leaving their act of passion as he did so.

* * *

**And so the story is complete for now. I have already commenced a second chapter for the aftermath of this one, though the timeline for release is undecided.**

**Right now I am trying to complete the next few chapters of Eighteen Years a Prodigy before I do anything else. So you can expect a second chapter to complete this story, but for now it will remain as is until then.**

**\- AUS Wild Thing**


End file.
